


or do we keep on playing nice

by WaterSeraphim



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Dom Anduin, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: "Ch.1"- Anduin thinks that it would be exciting for Nathanos to take a bite out of him while they're fucking."Ch.2"- Nathanos has a weakness for being bossed around, especially with a muzzle and a collar.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. feral tear off your skin to the bone dark

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of my NSFW Nathanos/Anduin art, new drawings may be posted as additional chapters in the future. I'll be updating the tags and summary as necessary. I want to have these in a place that's easy to access and find since twitter is a mess for searching for art. 
> 
> Fic title from "Cannibal" by Silversun Pickups which is a sexy, sexy song


	2. honey, don't feed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only take so many dog jokes before I snap.  
> Something something royal pet.
> 
> Chapter title from "It Will Come Back" by Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my twitter @seraphimwater !

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @seraphimwater !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ambrosia: Food of the Gods, Drink of the Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507919) by Anonymous 




End file.
